A series of experimental studies investigating the potentially creative contributions that minority positions can make to group decision-making is proposed. Our previous work suggests that exposure to minority views causes one to reassess the situation, often resulting in the finding of alternative solutions that would not have been considered without such exposure. A second series of studies will investigate the modelling effects of exposure to minority positions. The assumption is that individuals will resist conformity pressure more often if they have been previously exposed to a persistent minority. While they may not like the persistent minority, they may model him/her.